


Starting Fights Again.

by androgynousclintbarton



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 03:12:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6177934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/androgynousclintbarton/pseuds/androgynousclintbarton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick hasn't had to deal with Phil starting fights for years, and he didn't miss it at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Starting Fights Again.

  Phil bit down on his lower lip and lowered his head, still managing to give Nick the most ridiculous set of puppy dog eyes that he could muster. Honestly, how a 53 year old man could still look like a child caught with their hand in the cookie jar was baffling to Nick.

    “No,” He said sternly, narrowing his eyes at the other man “Not going to work Phil. I know all of the tricks in your book of deviant behavior and i’ve had years to get used to this one.”

      With a defeated groan, Phil let his shoulders drop and rolled his eyes “it’s really not that bad.” he started to protest, shutting up when Nick held up a hand to silence him.

    “I’m sorry, not that bad?” He asked, except her already knew whatever answer Phil was going to try to give him was wrong. “I had 10 years as your SO to show you that you’re a tactician, not a fighter. you promised 20 years ago that you were done picking fights unless you absolutely had to.”

    “Sometimes a fight is worth picking,” the brunette grumbled under his breath in annoyance, flinching when Nick reached over and flicked one of the bruises on his cheek “ouch, ok. that was just mean.”

     “You do not pick fights.” ordered Nick in a stern voice “You promised you wouldn’t do this again, Phil.”

    “I know….” Phil let out a weak sigh as he thought about the promise that he had made to Nick 20 years ago. 

    “So what are you not going to do next time someone pisses you off?” raising an eye brow, Nick crossed his arms over his chest and waited for Phil to respond.

   “Next time someone decides to piss me off i promise that i won’t punch the president of the united states security detail in the nose.” A smile started to creep up on Phil’s face as he thought about the triumphant feeling he got when the other man had staggered backwards with a bloody nose. Of course, that had lasted all of 5 seconds before he got a decent ass kicking, but he did give the guy a lot more bruises that just the nose so all in all it was a victory to him. 

     “That….is the best i can hope for,” Nick admitted in defeat, letting his arms drop to the sigh and closing his eyes with a groan “Fine, but if i have to get called in by Melinda again because you got your ass kicked…”

     “You won’t,” Phil promised “though…to be honest…”

 Nick narrowed his eyes at the other man, wondering what he could possibly have up his sleeve at this point. 

    “Oh, it’s nothing horrible,” Groaned Phil when he noticed the look that Nick was giving him “Just…maybe if you’re not busy you could…i don’t know…” he diverted his eyes to the ground and started to kick at the concrete under him. Honestly, if Nick didn’t know that Phil was 53, some days he could swear the man was actually 5 in a 53 year old man’s body. “Stick around for a while?” 

      Thinking about it for a second, Nick felt a soft smile pulling at his lips, and he couldn’t help but hold his arms out towards the brunette. It was a matter of two seconds before Phil had situated himself firmly in a hug with Nick, and was finding the most comfortable way to bury his face into Nick’s neck. “The world can survive without me for a while.” Nick declared.


End file.
